Gamma
|elemento = |idade = |num = |tim = |posi = |olho= |pele = |cabelo = |manga = |anime = |seiyu = |dublagem = }} Gamma '(ガンマ, Ganma') é um dos principais antagonistas e capitão da Protocolo Omega 3.0 no Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Pedra série. Mais tarde, ele joga como atacante de El Dorado Equipe 02. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''Protocol Omega 3.0 Capitão. Ele tem uma aparência perfeita e narcizista'' Aparência Gamma tem o cabelo espetado de cor creme. Ele tem a pele pálida e olhos azuis. Ele usa o Protocolo Omega 3.0 uniforme e uma faixa de capitão azul-petróleo. Em Zanark Avalonic 's controle, sua pele fica bronzeada e seus olhos ficam vermelho escarlate. Além disso, o cabelo torna-se azul e faixa de capitão se torna rosa. Personalidade Gamma é um pouco narcisista e arrogante. Ele não gosta de Beta e muitas vezes discute com ela, ao ponto de ter de ser interrompido por Alpha. Ele também não gosta da ideia de Shindou Takuto ser o capitão de El Dorado Equipe 02 e se recusa a ouvir o que ele diz em primeiro lugar. Quando tomado por Zanark, ele torna-se completamente e totalmente dedicado a ele, referindo-se a ele como 'Zanark-sama "e concordando com tudo o que ele diz. Ele mais tarde o fez ser um pouco imprudente também, como visto quando ele chutou a bola na Zanark na tentativa de dominá-lo. No jogo Chrono Stone, Gamma é mostrado um pouco mais infantil do que no anime, como quando descobriu que estava em Zanark FEIDA 's lado durante a Ragnarok, ele tentou atacá-lo, apenas para ser realizada fora por seus companheiros de equipe. No anime, ele é apenas irritado e diz que é ridículo para ele se juntar de volta e ele nunca iria concordar com Zanark aderir. Sengoku Era Gamma apareceu pela primeira vez em Episódio 17, depois de Protocolo Omega 2.0 perdeu contra Raimon. Depois de uma pequena conversa com o Beta sobre o fato de que ela é um capitão, ele e os membros do Protocolo Omega 2.0 voltou a El Dorado 's centro de comando. Era da França Em Episódio 18, ele apareceu em Inazuma Town, e lavagem cerebral alguns adolescentes que mais tarde jogou contra alguns dos jogadores da Raimon. Depois do episódio, ele enviou Dorimu, Gaura, Zanou e Neira para a prisão MUGEN, substituindo-os Galling, Rujiku, Dhanna e Bahamusu. Ele, juntamente com Protocolo Omega 3.0, chegou a Jeanne d'Arc era, mas alguém atacou Gamma usando seu próprio Device Sphere. A pessoa que mais tarde foi revelado ser Zanark Avalonic, um S-Rank criminoso que escapou da prisão MUGEN. Gama e sua equipe tentou impedi-lo, mas um raio roxo apareceu da boca de Zanark e vencê-los completamente. Depois disso, Zanark lançou um raio azul de sua boca, Mixi Max ing uma parte de sua energia com [3.0 Protocolo] 's membros, e também colocá-los sob seu controle. Em Episódio 19, ele treinou na floresta com o resto da equipe, com Zanark comandando sua formação. Como este lhe perguntou se eles poderiam bater Raimon, ele respondeu que seria capaz de fazê-lo com enorme poder de Zanark. Em Episódio 20, Gama e Protocolo Omega 3.0 jogar contra o Raimon. Ele passou facilmente por meio de Tsurugi e Shindou 's tentativa de roubo, usou seu Keshin, Jinrou Lycaon, e facilmente marcou um gol, rompendo a defesa adversa. Em Episódio 21, ele rapidamente roubou a bola de Tsurugi e tentou fintar ele. Como ele avançou pelo campo, ele disse que este foi o resultado de receber energia da Zanark. Mais tarde, ele passou a bola para Kuosu, a partir de uma seqüência de passes, que terminou com o Orca. No final da partida, ele, juntamente com seus companheiros de equipe, foram enviados para um lugar desconhecido por Zanark. Torneio Ragnarok Em [ [ Episódio 039 ( Chrono Stone) | Episódio 39 ]] , ele reapareceu com os outros capitães de El Dorado . Como ele viu jogadores da Raimon , ele sorriu cruelmente . Mais tarde, [ [ Sakamaki Togurou ]] anunciou os membros do [ [ El Dorado Equipe 02] ] , da qual ele seria o treinador, e Gamma foi colocado nele. Sakamaki então disse [ [ Shindou Takuto | Shindou ]] seria o capitão , que fez Gamma não gostam da idéia. Em seguida , El Dorado Equipe 02 começou a treinar . [ [ Kurama Norihito | Kurama ]] tentou roubar a bola dele, mas ele não conseguiu , fazendo provocação Gamma sobre tal movimento fracassou. Shindou ordenou-lhe para passar a bola para [ [ Kariya Masaki | Kariya ]] , como Beta ia roubar a bola dele, mas Gamma ignorou. No entanto, Beta ainda tem a bola dele. [ [ Amagi Daichi | Amagi ]] começou a ser rude, dizendo que ele deveria ter ouvido as ordens de Shindou , mas Gamma respondeu , mesmo se eles são do mesmo lado , ele não iria jogar com jogadores da Raimon . Isso fez com que Amagi furioso e ele disse que não iria ganhar contra [ [ FEIDA ]] , mas [ [ Alpha ]] interveio. No final , Gamma perguntou se não era melhor para jogar como eles querem , e mais tarde Beta brincou sobre ela não dispare. Em [ [ Episódio 040 ( Chrono Stone) | Episódio 40 ]] , Gamma fazia parte da equipe Dorado 02 reunião El . Como Beta ia sair, Gamma declarou ela estava fugindo porque ela estava com medo de Segunda fase Crianças habilidades desconhecidas ' s . Ela respondeu dizendo que ela já lhes havia dito seu nível na prisão MUGEN , o que fez Gamma rir sobre isso. Alpha interveio mais uma vez e disse que não era necessário para ficar lá. Gama disse ainda Alpha não pode ser subestimada , e os membros do Protocolo de Omega em seguida, deixou a reunião. Em [ [ Episódio 042 ( Chrono Stone) | Episódio 42 ]] , depois de [ [ Meia ] ] e [ [ Giris ]] apareceu , Gamma adicionado ao Alpha havia um problema , pois eles também são desenvolvedores das armas destrutivas , e sua habilidades são completamente desconhecidos também. Mais tarde, como [ [ Zanark Avalonic ]] disse que ele seria parte de El Dorado Equipe 02 também, Gamma ficou louco com isso, mas Zanark ainda iria jogar com eles. A partida então começou . Shindou imediatamente usou sua tática , [ [ Kami no Takuto ]] , mas Gamma não deu ouvidos às suas ordens e continuou avançando pelo campo . Beta disse que estava apenas se gabando e ordenou-lhe para passar -lhe a bola, mas Gamma fez o mesmo. No entanto , Meia facilmente pegou a bola dele e lançou um contra -ataque, para finalmente marcar o primeiro gol do Giru usando [ [ Morto Futuro ]] com seu amante, [ [ Giris ]] . O jogo continuou com Shindou passar a bola para Alpha, Beta , mas foi rápido o suficiente para obtê-lo . No entanto, ela não podia controlá-lo de forma clara e Gamma pegou, mas um jogador adverso ficou novamente com ele. Mais tarde , ao ouvir o discurso de Zanark , Gamma riu e disse que , apesar de seu enorme poder, ele não seria capaz de passá-los , até que Zanark fez. Ele continuou jogando sozinho e quando Gamma pediu-lhe para passar -lhe a bola , Zanark fez aproximadamente , atirando na cara dele. É quase o feriu , mas permitiu Zanark para a frente do gol para fazer uma sessão . Depois, como [ [ Rujiku ]] ficou ferido por Meia do e Giris ' combinação hissatsu , ele imediatamente correu para seu companheiro de equipe . Em [ [ Episódio 043 ( Chrono Stone) | Episódio 43 ]] , Gamma adicionado à conversa do intervalo entre El Dorado Equipe 02 não podiam definitivamente entender um ao outro , para então ser interrompido por palavras de Shindou sobre o que pensam de si mesmos. Ele finalmente teve de concordar com Shindou , como eles tiveram que vencer Giru , ou Ragnarok iria terminar com a vitória de FEIDA . Ele ficou furioso contra Zanark mais uma vez , mas Shindou deteve , ea segunda metade , em seguida, começou . Como o [ [ El Dorado Equipe 02] ] capitão utilizado [ [ Kami no Takuto ]] novamente , Gamma não foi capaz de receber passe de Beta como ele não foi rápido o suficiente para fazê-lo. Mais tarde, quando Shindou tentou entender os números que [ [ Sakamaki Togurou | Sakamaki ]] deu a ele, Gamma estava tentando driblar [ [ Chel ] ] e [ [ Mido ]] , mas acabou tendo que passar a bola para Alpha . Shindou finalmente o significado desses números e usou uma nova tática , [ [ Kami no Takuto FI ]] . Usando as estatísticas dos três capitães Protocolo Omega , ele os fez ser capaz de fazer passes uns com os outros e ordenou-lhes para marcar. Alpha concordou, dizendo que eles tinham que combinar os seus poderes , e eles usaram [ [ Omega Ataque | Comando Atire 24] ], que marcou o primeiro gol de El Dorado Equipe 02. Junto com o Alpha e Beta , Gamma agradeceu Shindou para ajudá-los. O jogo continuou e Shindou usou sua tática outra vez, o que conseguiu com sucesso. No final da partida , El Dorado Equipe 02 ₩ 4-3 devido a Shindou de [ [ Setsuna impulso ]] , Beta de [ [ Athena Assalto | Atire Comando K02 ]] e poderoso tiro de Zanark . Após a partida , os três capitães Protocolo Omega veio ver Shindou . Gama disse que teria vencido mais facilmente se ele tivesse sido o capitão, para que [ [ Shindou Takuto | Shindou ]] concordou e sorriu para ele. Em [ [ Episódio 047 ( Chrono Stone) | Episódio 47 ]] , Gama e outro El Dorado administradores visita Raimon quando [ [ Fei Rune ]] oficialmente volta . Os três dizem que está em sua mente e fez todo mundo rir . Fala Gama novamente, mas fica parado por [ [ Beta ]] ' s comentário. Games Wii Recrutamento A fim de recrutar Gamma, você primeiro precisa vencer A Lagoa. Além disso, você precisa ter: *'Jogador': Dhanna (do Protocolo de Omega Mestre Comunidade em Okinawa Beach) *'Jogador': Rujiku (do Protocolo de Omega Mestre Comunidade em Okinawa Beach) *'Foto': Oasis of the City Future (Tomado no parque, onde Nanobana Kinako e Asurei Lune encontraram pela primeira vez) *'Registros': Especial de Treinamento Completo (fazer todos os cursos disponíveis no jogo pelo menos uma vez) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por um montante de 6.000 Kizuna Points. Esteja ciente de que, a fim de que ele se tornou uma opção scoutable, você precisa ter observado pelo menos mais cinco personagens de equipes do Protocolo Omega. Técnicas Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Shoot Command 13' *'SK Technique Plus 10' *'OF All Delete' *'SH Shoot Command 24' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Shoot Command 13' *'SH Omega Attack' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Jinrou Lycaon' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Jinrou Lycaon' Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagensnazuma Categoria:Personagens de Inazuma Eleven GO Categoria:Personagens do Futuro Categoria:Protocol Omega Categoria:Protocol Omega 3.0